


(Don't) Say it Again (Sam)

by majesticduxk



Series: smpc [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Manhandling, Top!Sam, Wrestling, ass licking, blushing!Dean, bottom!Dean, mildly OOC!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: Sam has a dirty mouth. A really dirty mouth. And while Dean loves his dirty talk, Sam is in a whole other league. Against his will, Dean (who is no blushing virgin), finds himself unable to deal with Sam’s filthy praise. So he finds creative ways to try to shut him up…





	

**Author's Note:**

> a/n this is from an kinkmeme prompt I saved so long ago I can’t even remember what year it is from. If anyone knows, please link me, so I can add it! Thank you to endellionaeternus for the super speedy beta <3 I do not know the boys, and all mistakes are my own. This was written for the SMPC

“Tonight... tonight I think I’m gonna come in your sweet ass. Then I want you to spread those gorgeous cheeks for me so I can watch my come drip out of your well fucked hole.”

Dean spat his mouthful of coffee across the table. Sam didn’t even flinch as it sprayed across his chest.

“Jesus, Sammy! We’re in fucking public! What fucking gives?”

Sam just leant back in his seat, smug satisfaction radiating from his every pore. While Dean studiously avoided his eyes, a faint blush spread across his face. Now, _that_ Sam could silently enjoy.

“You’re so cute when you blush, Dean.”

Or not so silently. The urge to send those cheeks redder was too much to ignore.

“You blush like a virgin, Dean. Like an innocent, little virgin. But we both know you’re no virgin.” Sam’s voice dropped an octave. “Not since I filled your tight ass with my lon-”

Dean pushed his chair back, slamming his coffee cup on the table before throwing down some notes.

“If you want to get anywhere near this tight ass again Sam, I would be very fucking careful what you say,” Dean hissed before he stalked out.

Sam leant back and leisurely sipped his coffee. There was no rush. He wanted to give Dean plenty of time to cool off before turning him red again.

~o~

Dean splashed his face before staring at himself in the mirror. His cheeks were still tinged pink. What the fuck was wrong with him? He’d always loved a bit of dirty talk, maybe even gotten off on the way he could make his partner squirm and blush beneath him. Hell, before they’d hooked up, he’d even teased the hell out of Sam, enjoying the way he could reduce his eloquent brother reduced to a mess.

Apparently though… Apparently he didn’t like it so much the other way.

Sam was a force to be reckoned with. He’d pushed Dean down without a second thought, and Dean had been totally outclassed. He’d imagined being with his brother – the man was built like a Greek God, you’d have to blind not to notice that! – but last night had been nothing like Dean had ever imagined. At the same time, it had been everything he wanted.

It had almost been too much, even without Sammy’s running commentary.

God, the mouth on his brother…His colour rose just thinking about it.

“Pull yourself together, Winchester,” he firmly told his reflection. He was acting like the blushing virgin his brother called him. And Dean Winchester was no virgin. He knew his way around a lover’s body, and he was good at it. He’d never had any complaints.

For a few seconds, he toyed with the idea of finding someone to spend the night with. Maybe he just needed to feel in control again. Sam’s enthusiasm, while gratifying, had, well, it had knocked him off balance. After all, Dean was used to be being in the driver’s seat, and Sam hadn’t really given him that option. So maybe he could…

Dean dismissed the thought before it had a chance to really take hold. If he found someone else, Sam would kill him (ironic, considering their job was to save people), and anyway, Dean didn’t actually want anyone else. Maybe tonight Dean could make Sam blush.

With a swagger in his step, and smirk on his face Dean headed back to the motel, and set about packing up before Sam returned. If they were travelling, they wouldn’t have to talk about last night. And then Dean could catch his brother unawares.

~o~

“Do you even know how good you look on your knees, Dean?”

Dean’s hands tightened on the steering wheel, but other than that, he kept it under control.

“I mean I’d imagined it before, but the real deal?” Sam’s moan was sin itself. “So much better than I ever dreamed. Of course my cock helps…”

Dean couldn’t help but look away from the road. “Your _what_ now?”

Sam smirked back.

“Come on, Dean. I’m big. Big enough to stretch you so good. The way you drooled around my cock was just so- _ouch_!”

Straightening out of a sharp curve, Dean sent a silent apology to Baby for the rough handling. Getting Sam to change topic would be worth it though.

“What the hell, Dean? We could have crashed. And you bruised my shoulder.”

Eyes firmly back on the road, Dean bit out his reply.

“We were never going to crash, Sam. We’re on a straight fucking road and haven’t seen another car in an hour. And I’d never do that to baby. But y’know, if you’re so worried about my driving, maybe you should just keep that big mouth shut. So I can concentrate.”

Dean opened his mouth to say something else, but wasn’t quite sure how to phrase _and can you stop talking about my ass and your dick_ in an appropriately manly manner. Nah, he should just leave it at that. Sam was a clever boy. He’d pick up on the subtlety. And hopefully that would be the end of that.

~o~

That wasn’t the end of that.

“Fuck, Dean… your mouth. _Your mouth_.” Sam gently rubbed at the corner, revelling in the tight stretch. “Almost too big for you, isn’t it, baby?” Hips moving without his permission, his cock momentarily choking Dean. Sam drank in the way Dean’s throat bobbed, the way his eyes teared and his throat tightened around his cock as he fought for air.

“So pretty when you cry, Dean.” Sam loved Dean’s expression. The glaze of tears took his breath away. “I don’t know what I like better, fucking your face or fucking your ass. Hey!”

With a muffled grunt, Dean pulled back, letting his teeth skim Sam’s length as he fell from his mouth. Wiping the spittle from his lips and the tears from his eyes, Dean glared at his brother, hoping his flush could be mistaken for oxygen deprivation.

“Really, Sam? Really? Is _this_ the appropriate time? I mean, I know I’m awesome at this, but a little less commentary-”

Strong hands hauled Dean up, and before he could gain balance, Sam had him cradled in his lap, cock firmly planted between his ass cheeks.

“I can’t help it, Dean. You have to know what you do to me, what I want to do to you. And right now these lips…”

Feather light fingertips brushed over Dean’s bottom lip, Sam’s thumb catching as he pressed down. Dean’s mouth parted with a soft ‘o’, and Sam accepted the silent invitation, plundering Dean’s mouth.

Dean was light headed when Sam finally released his lips, and went to look away, but Sam’s fingers gripped his chin.

“I want it all, Dean. I want all your firsts, and all your lasts. I want everything you’ve got to give, Dean, and then I want more.”

Abruptly, Sam’s hands dropped, gripping Dean’s hips before sliding suspiciously lower. When Sam’s hard cock brushed against his entrance, Dean had to protest.

“Hang on, Sammy, that’s not my what-”

He should have known it was useless.

“But that’s for later. Right now, well, I made you a promise, didn’t I?” Sam’s eyes glowed with his intensity. “Promised I’d fuck you nice and hard, and then watch my come drip out of your well used hole.”

The blush that had been threatening to make its way to the surface arrived. And enough was enough. This blushing shit was not Dean, and he had to make Sam realise that.

Shifting his weight forward, Dean managed to knock a surprised Sam off balance. Before Sam could sit up, Dean gripped his wrists, pressing down. Hard.

Still got it, he thought smugly, as Sam just blinked back at him, before a smug smile spread across his face.

“Don’t think it’s me who’s got the pretty mouth, Sammy.” Dean stared hard at the offending smirk. “So why don’t you be a good boy and show me just what you can do…”

Letting the taunt hang in the air, Dean dropped his head to lick along Sam’s throat, pausing as he felt Sam’s breath catch. As Sam swallowed loudly, Dean nibbled down the sound.

“That’s right, Sammy. Just let me show you how good it can be.”

God, this felt right. This is what had been missing. Dean was the one meant to coax those pretty little sounds from Sammy’s lips, not the other way round.

At least, that was how it was _supposed_ to be.

Which really didn’t explain why Dean was flat on his back, wrists held at his shoulders as his brother looming over him.

“Think you’re in charge, Dean?”

Well, of course. Surely that went without saying? Dean was the big brother, so he’d let Sam have his way last night, but it was time to establish the boundaries and show Sam exactly how this was going to-

“Uh, Sam?”

When exactly did his knees find their way over Sam’s shoulder?

“The only time you’re in charge, Dean, is when you sit above me and decide how fast you’re gonna ride my cock. Then, I’ll let you choose. Do want to ride me hard and hot, or keep me buried inside and just grind against me.”

Dean’s jaw dropped as he blushed – a-fucking-gain. There was obviously something wrong with his body. There was nothing sexy about Sam’s fantasy.

“I’ll get to see it all, Dean, get to hear those little moans as my cock jerks inside you, as you clench around me until I come, filling you full. And you’ll love every minute of it, those beautiful bow legs squeezing my sides, even as your ass squeezes my cock. God, Dean. You’d love that, wouldn’t you? Flushed and shaking as you’re fucked fuller than you’ve ever been. I wouldn’t even need to touch your pretty dick. Bet you’d drip all over me.”

One of Sam’s fingers ran the length of Dean’s cock. “Just like this.”

And just like that, Dean came all over himself. Mortified, Dean closed his eyes and felt heat suffuse his face – this time totally justified. Sam had barely touched him, and he’d come like a teenager. What wasn’t embarrassing about that?

“But that’s for another day.” There was a wet sucking sound before he felt Sam’s mouth ghost along his jaw and down his throat, before coming to rest on his shoulder. “Today we have other things to do.”

Dean sighed softly as gentle lips nuzzled his shoulder. Then Sam bit him.

Hard.

Instinctively, Dean jerked away, his hand reaching towards his shoulder. When Sam’s hand didn’t give, Dean twisted instead, looking at the mark.

“Son of a fuckin-! What the fuck are you doing, Sam? Those were teeth! Teeth! What the hell? What is… is that blood?”

Sam’s gaze took in the reddened flesh, eyes caressing his handiwork. “This is just the start, Dean. I want to mark you all over. I’m going to remove the touch of anyone from your past, until all you can remember is me. I’m going to spread you out and taste every part of you. I want to own every mark on your body, so you never forget you’re mine.”

Sam’s hand had released his wrist, drifting down to his hip, fingers digging in, before moving on. Somehow, Sam’s fingers were slick as they came to rest between his ass cheeks. Automatically Dean tensed, but Sam didn’t push, just brushed lightly over his clenched hole.

“One day I’m going to get myself between those bow legs, spread you wide and just suck at your balls and lap at your ass until you’re loose and sloppy and then I’ll-”

OK, this was too much. This wasn’t dirty talk, this was a fucking shopping list, and he was outta here, and nothing could-

“Ohhhhhhhh.”

Sam’s finger breached him and like a homing missile headed straight for his prostate. And while Dean gasped for breath, Sam’s fingers never stopped moving as he continued his litany.

“I wanna hear everything, Dean, every gasp, every breath, every sigh. I want to know how you sound when I fuck you soft,” Dean gave a soft sigh as Sam’s clever fingers just lightly brushed, “or hard-”

“Son of a-”

Before Dean could yell at Sam because you don’t fucking _jab_ someone when your fingers are in them, Sam’s face was back at head level and he was licking at Dean’s tears.

“I wanna make you hurt so good, Dean. I want you so strung out you don’t know which way is up. I want everything you’ve got to give.”

What else did he have to give? Dean thought desperately as Sam’s fingers were replaced with a hard and probing cock. How the hell had Sam managed that manoeuvre? Dean didn’t know, and didn’t much care once Sam’s cock found its goal.

Impossibly slow, Dean could only screw his eyes shut and hang onto Sam’s arms as Sam inched forward, cock splitting him open in an inexorable glide.

It wasn’t until Sam rested balls deep that the words started again.

“Fuck, you feel so good, Dean. So hot and tight and perfect. God, makes me want to ruin you.”

This was punctuated with a thrust so hard Dean saw stars.

“I want to fuck you over and over and spend so much time inside you, you forget what it’s like to be empty, and you’d love that, wouldn’t you, Dean? Every night you’d fall asleep on my cock, and you’d wake up to me fucking that perfect ass. And in-between I’d clean you out, then fill you and plug you. You’ll never be empty again. Perfect, so perfect. Your ass is so fucking perfect, so tight, so hot...”

The words washed over Dean,Sam’s hips snapping harder and faster, until with a gasp he somehow pushed himself even further into Dean. Dean swore he could feel Sam’s cock jerk inside him, the splash of come as his insides were painted white.

Sam panted into Dean’s shoulder, until he collapsed, his body pressing the air out of Dean.

That was… wow. That was just wow. And although it was a little uncomfortable, his legs still hooked over Sam’s shoulders, he’d take that. It was, Dean decided, easier. This silent Sam was preferable. 

“Oh… I did make you a promise, didn’t I?”

He what? Well, Sam had promised to make Dean see stars, so one point to Sam, but-

“What the fuck? Sam, stop that!”

Slipping out of him with an obscene squelch, Sam’s hands were suddenly under his thighs, pushing his legs high and wide. His hands fluttered uselessly against Sam’s.

“So gorgeous, Dean.” Sam’s voice was reverent. “Knew you’d look fucking perfect like this. So perfect.”

Sam’s voice was a breath against Dean’s thigh, when Dean yelped again, Sam’s tongue licking its way across Dean’s puffy hole.

“Sam! Don’t! That’s-“

“Perfect. You taste perfect.”

Throwing an arm across his eyes, Dean hid his blush from the world. At least, for as long as Sam would let him. Looks like he was going to have to get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... Its been ages since I posted. I was out of smut writing practise, that's for sure.


End file.
